Sweet Candy Lollipop
by Gildra Evestar
Summary: They come in many shapes, colours and sizes, and one CSI likes them a little more then most. R&R please! Simply for Fun!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI but my stories

This is not my first fanfic but it is one of my more humours ones. It is however the first one that I have put on Fanfiction. It doesn't really follow any part of the show other than the names of the characters…Also this does involve things from all the seasons, but it is suppose to take place before the team is separated.

How many times had Grissom lecture people about their problems? He had helped Warrick with is gambling, and Sara with her drinking. Catherine had problems with her husband, and now her daughter, and Nick strived hard, almost to hard, to be promoted and accepted. Not to mention the whole stalker incident a few years back. Greg, the youngest member of the team, not only had gotten blown up in the lab, but also had the overpowering passion to become one of the CSIs. All the people in his life had problems, who didn't? He was an anti-social workaholic.

However, he had recently acquired a new problem, he would go as far as to call it an addiction. It had started as a fling, a once in awhile deal. Now he couldn't go a day without at least, well he had lost count of how many he had a day. Every time he saw one he got a twinkle in his eye. It was true that Lindsey had introduced him to these tasty little numbers. Their sugary goodness. He didn't care if they were the small flat ones, or the large round, or the globed shaped ones. He didn't care if they were lemon, grape, orange, strawberry, banana, cotton candy, or bubble gum. He didn't even care if they had a paper, plastic, or wooded stick All he cared about was that they were lollipops.


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

It was the start of a Monday shift and Grissom could feel the familiar craving grow. He tried to fight it he wanted to get clean. A the shift wore on it got worse, so after a brief meeting with the other CSIs he slipped into his office. He opened the top drawer of his desk. He took out a green one. The plastic wrap crinkled as he tore it off. He felt himself shaking as his body waited, not so patiently, for the dose of sugar. He stuck the sour apple flavoured stick into his mouth. He gave a sigh and relaxed as the tangy flavour rolled around his mouth.

There was a knock at the door. Grissom ripped the lollipop from his mouth and hide it behind the nearest pickled jar. The door opened "Listen Gris," Catherine began matter-of-factly, "Wee got to talk. Just you and me right her right now." Grissom raised his eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Well you have been acting…shall we say…unusually, even for you, and well I've noticed…we've all noticed."

"Oh?" He pretended to be clueless as to what she was talking about, in fact their was part of him that was clueless about the subject.

"Yes…" she blow air out of her mouth, "I don't know how to say this, uh well, I guess I will just ask you straight out. Oh boy this is really stupid. I mean you…It couldn't be-"

"Cath just spit it out!"

"Gil did you kill someone?"

"NO! Where did you get that idea?"

"Well you are very smart and I imagine you could…is it drugs?"

"No-"

"Alcohol?"

"N-"

"Well then what is it? Why have you been acting so strange?"

"Catherine you better have a seat,"

"Oh my lord! You're dying aren't you! Why didn't you-"

"CATHERINE! SIT!" He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. She took a seat nervously watching him. "I have a confession," he began as Catherine listened intently, "I am addicted to a most unusually substance, it is something that I can get just about anywhere. I can't get away from them. Oh they are sooooo tasty…" he licked his lips.

"You're a smoker!"

"Catherine just shut up and listen!" he glared at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Anyways, I first tried them last year when I took Lindsey tricker-treating. She didn't like the lemon ones. I thought it would be a harmless fling. It twinkled so beautiful in the neon lights," he smiled and looked into the distance.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Catherine blurted

"Lollipops! I can't get enough of them!" with out thinking he grabbed the half eaten sour apple one he had placed behind the jar. He stuck it in his mouth and sighed.

"You've got to be joking! Lollipops!" Catherine rolled her eyes

"I should never have told you! You don't believe me do you."

"Well come on Gil, a lollipopaholic," with that she gave a chuckle.

"It's not funny! Look!" He ripped open all the drawers in his desk. Every single one was full to the top with lollipops, all different colours and shapes. There must have been over a million. Catherine's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Gil we can get you help don't worry." She gave a half chuckle.

"Help! Help!" the anger was apparent in his voice, "What lolipopaholics anonymous, sugar rehab!" At this he grabbed another from the draw slashed of the wrapping and stuck it in his mouth.

"I don't know…but we will figure this out." She stood and turned to leave. Once her back was turned to him this huge grin erupted on her face.

"Cath," he called to her and she suppressed the grin before turning back.

"Yes"

"Don't tell anyone, please," he begged.

"Moms the word" with that she left laughing hysterically on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Rehab or not to Rehab

**Heylo again. Sorry about the long wait...I actually didn't intend to update, but the suggestion of having him go to an AA type meeting stuck with me, and I thought about it for a long long time until I came up with this. It is purely for fun, and is really out of character for Gil. Hope you like it. R&R pwease!**

* * *

The sign on the door read "AA: Alcoholics anonymous," although he didn't have a problem with alcohol this was the closest thing to the real issue. Grissom sat down in a circle with five other people. The young leader spoke to him first. "Hello sir, what is your name?"

"I am Grissom, Gil Grissom,"

"HELLO GRISSOM!" The group repeated.

"Why are you here?" the brunette leader asked.

"Well I have a problem," he began.

"I know wats you mean dude," a young white male interrupted.

"Admitting you have a problem with alcohol is the first step Mr. Grissom," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Um…its not with alcohol,"

"Oh its one of thooose problems" a middle aged African American female said with a wink.

"What? No!" Grissom shook his head.

"So then why are you here Mr. Grissom?" the Ashley moved her hair so that her nametag was at last visible.

"Because I am addicted to something. This was the closet support group for my addiction," he sighed, "you see it started last Halloween, a friend of mines daughter who is actually rather old to be trickier treating but really who am I to…"

"Please get to the point duuuude!" the white male interrupted.

"Lollipops okay!" Grissom said exasperated.

"Suckers?" the Ashley spoke, "Sir we take the recovery process very serious and if you aren't going too…"

"You don't think I have a problem do you! I knew this was a bad idea!" he shook his head "Damn Catherine!" he cursed under his breath. "If you don't think I have a problem then explain to me why I have at least a hundred in my desk at work, more at home, and carry at least," he stopped and emptied his pockets, "oh fifty on me at all times," Wads of lollipops flowed from his pockets much to the amazement of the rest of the group.

"Sweet! Dude can I have one?" he reached out to take one from the floor.

"No!" Grissom smacked his hand away, "they're mine!" he pulled them all into his arms and cradled them like a baby.

"Um…I don't think I am the right person to help you with this Sir," Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Dude just one," the man reached for another one.

"No!" Grissom yelled and leaned away. Unfortunately he leaned to far and his chair tipped over. He was sprawled on his back on the floor, the candy still in his arms. "You just want them for yourself, but you can't have any, they are mine!" He eyed the group, "I don't trust any of you," and with that he stood up, "Hurumph!" he spun and swaggered out of the room. Soon he was sprinting down the hallway, looking rather like a large ape.

* * *

Catherine was waited patiently in the Tahoe for her friend and colleague to be out of the meeting. He had come to her for help, and she had suggested a hotline, but Grissom the non-people person, would rather talk to a person face-to-face. Go figure. Suddenly a deranged looking Grissom came tearing out of the building. Pausing in the dim streetlight, a reflection off his glasses hid his eyes making him look even creeper. Galloping towards the truck with more speed then Catherine had ever seen him have. He ripped open the truck door and slid in. "Drive!" he commanded. 

"I take it, it didn't go well then," Catherine said as she started up the truck.

"It could have been better but they attempted to take them from me," he laughed viciously, "foolish!" Catherine turned to see all the candy in his arms.

"Gil!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"What?" he looked innocent as he did up his seatbelt.

"I thought we got rid of all your old Lollipops!"

"You did,"

"But…wait were you in Lindsey's candy stash again!" she said accusingly.

"No….."

"Gil!"

"But they are so yummy," he hung his head and handed his stash to Catherine, who was forced to carry them in her lap. He began humming something and as they turned on to Las Vegas Boulevard he was singing, "Lollipop, Lollipop, sweet candy lollipop!"

"Gil! Pull yourself together we have to go to a scene."

"Right," he nodded his head, and reached over to her lap for a Lollipop.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked as his hand came across her lap. He pulled it back.

"Nothing," he looked out the window innocently, "Can't I have just one?" tears welling up in his eyes.

"No."

"Please" his eyes were big and puppy dog like.

"Fine," she sighed and handed him a red one.

"Oh goody!" a childish grin appearing on his face.

Catherine parked the Tahoe and the two of them got out, Gil still sucking passionately on the Lollipop. Warrick greeted them.

"What do we got here?" Grissom inquired.

"Check it out," he pointed to the body; "hey you got anymore of those?" Warrick asked eyeing the Lollipop in Grissom's mouth.

"No! They are mine!" he hissed before scampering off under the yellow crime tape. Warrick raised an eyebrow at Cath who simply shrugged.

* * *

**Not too bad I hope. Remember to review**


End file.
